jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
'Hub' Battlestation
The 'Hub' Battlestation was a Night Jedi facility which orbited Endor above the Night Jedi Citadel It was designed as a fortress, with the outer hub bristling with turbolasers, and the hangar complex bearing two large planetary ion cannons. Over time, the station, which was originally unnamed, became known as the 'Hub' battlestation. Layout The Battlestation consisted of four quadrants; a floating ring in space over Endor. All four quadrants were connected with two passageways to a large hanger in the center, capable of carrying Capital Class ships. Connected to the four quadrants ran eight very stable and strong guy wires. They could be detached in times of need, but anchored the station to Endor's surface. Northern Quadrant This comprised the quadrant closest to the Northern Pole of Endor. In this quad, along the inner ring, classrooms and training facilities could be found. Near the outer ring were the teacher's quarters, and guest suits. It was known as the Teaching Quadrant. Southern Quadrant The southern quadrant comprised the quadrant closest to Endor's Southern Pole. This quad bore all technical and storage facilities. The outer wall of the ring bore storage bays, and a large cafeteria for the students and teachers, with a panoramic view of Endor. The inner wall carried a security center with a view of the hanger structure, which managed both internal and external defences, a tech center, armoury, med bay, and such. Also around this quad were various lounges, decorated with Telosian plant life, even a cantina. It was known as the Living Quadrant. Eastern and Western Quadrants These quadrants bore dormitories, and were mirror images of each other. Massive dormitories with lots of room covered the outside walls of the main passageway, and a Security Center to the middle walls, viewing the Hanger Complex and the other Security Centers. Since the Hanger was the only way into this fortress, it was well-guarded. These quadrants were known as the Rest Quadrants. Hangar Complex The hangar complex was the center hub and control station of the battlestation. The quadrant ring revolved around it. It was a massive sphere which bore many hangars, enough to carry a veritable army of forces if necessary, anything from fighters to capital ships. Inside the center of this complex, it was actually quite nice, bearing fountains, artwork, and plants from exotic locations. In the midst of all this was a map/communications and meeting rotunda, Rahmus' secondary quarters, and a massive power core. =History= The 'Hub' station was constructed by Rahmus to provide a separate location for Dark Jedi facilities on Endor when the Dark Jedi and Night Jedi merged. It was produced in an unknown location, over several months, and towed to Endor upon it's completion, where it was attached to the surface with cables. When the Dark Jedi disbanded, it became the full property of the Night Jedi, and they used it to house their defensive fleet, and monitoring facilities. In late 37ABY, it detected a strange atmospheric phenomena, and Iota Flight were sent to investigate, triggering the Lucrehulk Encounter. This encounter led to a later battle, in which the station was boarded by saboteurs that snuck aboard under the guise of a supply transport. They made their way as far as the bridge, but were held off by a Night Jedi commando team, and the evacuation of air from the quadrant they were in. They were finally defeated by Jobie Wan Kenobi. During the concurrent space battle, however, the Southern Quadrant took heavy fire, and was mostly destroyed. After the battle, the station lay dormant for many years before being reactivated to help prepare the Night Jedi fleet for action. Category:Locations and Headquarters